Clawdeen Wolf
"Weź mój portfel, moje książki, moje kolczyki, laptop, telefon, torebkę do makijażu i moje bransoletki."- Clawdeen w Sierść będzie fruwać Osobowość Clawdeen jest przyjacielska, żartobliwa, a przede wszystkim modna. Jest modna, więc chce projektować ubrania, ubiera się też dosyć... dopasowanie.Jest uparta i głupia. Klasyczny potwór W wielu książkach podawane jest iż wilkołakiem stać może się jedynie człowiek płci męskiej, co jest NIE thumb|223pxPRAWDĄ. Nielicznie podane zostały przykłady, gdy wilkołakiem stały się kobiety i dzieci. Współcześnie idea kobiety-wilczycy jest jednak bardziej inspirująca dla twórców i pisarzy gdyż taka postać jest całkiem często spotykana. Relacje Przyjaciele Clawdeen nie ma problemów ze znalezieniem przyjaciół, ale jej najlepsze przyjaciółki to Draculaura i Frankie Stein. Miłość Clawdeen nie ma stałej miłości. Woli flirtować z wieloma chłopakami. RODZINA Clawdeen ma brata i siostrę. Clawda i Howleen. Zwierzę Jej zwierzątko to Crescent, po angielsku półksiężyc. Clawdeen mówi, że jest tak samo puchaty jak ona. Jest kotkiem alfa, i jest fioletowy. Stroje Styl W każdym stroju Clawdeen zawsze musi być trochę złota lub fioletu.Często Clawdeen ma na sobie więcej niż dwa dodatki,ale potrafi sobie poradzić również bez nich.Na różne okazje Clawdeen lubi zmieniać fryzurę.Czasami dodaje do fryzury,zazwyczaj neonowy kolor.Makijaż jest zależny od rodzaju uczesania i koloru ubrań które zakłada. Zwykły Clawdeen na co dzień chodzi w rozpuszczonych włosach. Zakłada różne bajeranckie dodatki jak np.: złote kolczyki, świetny pasek i futerko. Jej ubranie codzienne to różowa bluzka w zeberkę, krótka czarna kurteczka, fioletowa spódnica mini, różowe cienkie getry, które zakłada pod swoje fioletowo - czarne kotuny, bez palców (inaczej bez nakrycia na palce u stóp). Dawn of the Dance Clawdeen w wersji Dawn of the Dance ma zielone krótkie włosy. Ubrana jest w fioletową sukienkę, zaakcentowaną motywem złotych suwaków. Wilczyca ma czarny oraz zielony pasek. Następnie toksycznie zielone rajstopy, złote buty. Piżama party Clawdeen ma podartą biało-fioletową bluzkę, włosy z fioletowymi pasemkami. Ma czarno fioletowe spodnie i fioletowe buty. Nie ma kolczyków. Jej maseczka jest biało-fioletowa. Clawdeeen trzyma poduszkę w kształcie czaszki. Dodatki do lalki to oczywiście podstawka, czarna szczotka. I jeszcze mała trumnolodówka z napojem energetycznym i lampka. Wszystko w zestawie z łóżkiem.Jest wariatką. Galeria ubrań 04.jpg|Gloom Beach 05.jpg|Dawn On The Dance 09.jpg|School's Out Clawdeen nova dead tired.jpg|Dead Tired Monster high39.jpg|Clawdeen and Howleen 2pack Images (47).jpg|Dead Tired Clawdeen ghouls rule.jpg|Ghouls Rule Images (2).jpg|Monster High Bb0f584b0baaa218.jpg|Sweet 1600 Galeria Frankie-Draculaura-and-Clawdeen-monster-high-26105447-1168-1751.jpg Dp62.PNG Images.jpg Monster-High-Image-monster-high-27295573-508-1026.jpg|:D Monster-High-monster-high-27091931-1056-574.jpg 010.jpg|wilkołaki :) 01111.jpg|Clawdeen :D 02.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg 06.jpg 07.jpg 09.jpg 114px-299919 309767989040241 171343356216039 1553417 892081552 n.jpg 172px-22.jpg 172px-Gloomsbeach-Clawdeen.png|plaża :P 172px-Messed up 2.jpg 172px-Monster High.jpg 172px-Monsterhigh ngasls.jpg 297696 10150308342267481 225525412480 8379831 748854769 n.jpg 324px-Clawdeengloombeachboxart.jpg 429px-3.jpg Clawdeenksiazka.jpg Film.png Gloom-beach-movie.jpg Images (93).jpg MH MSN Clawdeen.jpg PMAT1-10435089enh-z6.jpg Untitled157.JPG Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481733-524-785.png Clawdeen-Wolf-monster-high-25627551-300-337.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481693-530-796.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481688-528-795.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481729-524-791.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481717-516-780.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481952-450-676.jpg Monster-High-Sweet-1600-monster-high-26909687-391-600.jpg Monster-High-Dead-Tired-monster-high-26263854-756-434.jpg 36275831746930790538226899073789.JPG 34567896545645546566656554664664873678a.JPG 2345678765qgggdddfffr.JPG Zwariowany piątek.JPG|Zwariowany piątek: Burza nad straszyceum Kotek.JPG 8.png 1990088777.png Pobrane (2)klklkllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.jpg Pobrane (15).jpg 3e96e10d707312bf4ab24ff8360d7c05-d36dshc.jpg MH MSN Clawdeen.jpg|Clawdeen Clawdeen2.PNG Clawdeen3.PNG CWo.PNG 16.png 15.png 12.png 7sdfsdfsdfds.png Tsedrf.png 23.png Photo-22.jpg Imagem.jpg Draculaura e clawdeen ghouls rule.jpg Clawdeen ghouls rule.jpg Clawdeen estranha ° °.png clawdeen nova dead tired.jpg 697c8de429.jpg 421317 382495088433363 294670913882448 1744985 1934187051 n.jpg Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Frankie Stein Kategoria:Draculaura Kategoria:Clawd Wolf Kategoria:Howleen Wolf Kategoria:Crescent Kategoria:Wilkołak Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Szokująco czadowe Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Clawdeen Wolf Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Frankie Stein Kategoria:Draculaura Kategoria:Clawd Wolf Kategoria:Howleen Wolf Kategoria:Crescent Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:opis Kategoria:wolf Kategoria:clawdeen Kategoria:Książka Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wilkołaczyca Kategoria:Zwierzątka